My Heart Will Never Be Free
by LondonaLozzy
Summary: Mystic Falls, 1862. Lauren Calvert is a new resident in town and when she's invited along with her beloved father to a ball hosted by one of the most prominent families around Lauren is thrown into a world of forbidden romance, secrets and vampires. Stefan Salvatore shows her a love unlike anything she could hope to dream of, but will it end before it's even begun? STEFAN/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE – I'm a huge fan of the Vampire Diaries and seeing as the new season starts in a couple of weeks I've been watching all of the episodes again for a bit of a refresher.**

**It was whilst watching the episodes where we flashback to the 1860's that an idea popped into my head, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Over the past couple of days it's gone from the initial thought of "what if Stefan had been in love before Katherine's arrival?" to a full blown plot outline. **

**This story is the result.**

**Oh, and be sure to visit my profile page where you can find info on all the stories I have done/am working on as well as links to manips and edits for all of my fanfics including this one and my twitter details.**

**Enjoy**

My Heart Will Never Be Free – Chapter 1

1862

Mystic Falls, Virginia

"Oh father must we go?" I asked after being informed of our invitation to a Yule tide ball which was being held by one of the wealthiest families in town.

My father and I were new additions to Mystic Falls, having only arrived a couple of weeks before. Prior to our arrival we lived in Charlottesville, which was the next town over. My mother had passed no more than a few months ago from Typhoid fever. It raged through the house and took not only her, but a number of our neighbours and nearly my father with it. Her death ripped our small family apart and my father and I found it impossible to remain in the surroundings that reminded us of her so.

"Lauren my dear, it is paramount that we attend. If I am to keep hold of my reputation in our new residence then I must form relationships with the founding families." Father answered, placing his palm on my cheek and giving me a grazing peck on the forehead.

"I just wish I could understand the importance of it all, the reputations, the social standing and the necessity to be associated with 'good' families. What does it all matter? Mother was but a hand maiden and did that affect your stature or the way I was raised within the world? No. Why must we please these people in order to secure our future here? It baffles me father, truly."

"I admire your spirit daughter but you're not meant to understand it, not at your young age especially. It is a man's place to make his family and you should not worry of such things. You must accept the way of the world my dear. Accept it with the grace and poise that I know your mother taught you."

"Ok father I accept and I shall willingly attend the ball" I smiled with a tilt of the head, my one aim in life being to see him happy.

"And do you promise to behave? This will be your first social event since your 16th birthday and many eyes will be on you my love now you have come of age."

"Father I will act the angel and be on my best behaviour, I swear it. I will make you the proudest father there. We shall show all of these pompous socialites that you don't need money and the finest silks to stand amongst them." I grinned, bouncing up from my seat as father made towards his study.

"I do have one condition though, father" asking with hesitation because I wasn't sure he would grant my request.

"Yes and what is it?"

"Can I have a new dress for the occasion? I know we do not have a lot of money now you are not working but we have some funds left from the sale of the house. Please father." I begged, batting my eyelids and acting the innocent as I did so, hoping this would have the desired effect. Father could not work now as he used to. The fever had taken such a toll on his body that even slight exertions were strenuous for him. It was his previous employment as an architect in Charlottesville that had secured our invitation to this event. We'd need to prove a lot to be accepted by any of these people within our current situation.

"Very well, you may buy a new dress, but remember you only have 3 days" I squealed in delight at these words. I cannot remember the last time I purchased a gown.

"And nothing too extravagant Lauren. That money has to last the renovation of the house as well."

"I won't father. I shall go into town and begin looking now."

Recruiting our one servant for the afternoon and holding firmly onto my budget of 10 dollars I asked to be taken in search of a dress for the ball. Luckily we still had our carriage. My father had refused to sell it unlike many of our other possessions.

I searched for what felt like hours and found nothing that caught my eye. Either they were far too expensive or were boring and dull. I was not to be beaten by lack of funds though and refused to rest on my laurels.

Reaching the last garment store in the town my enthusiasm was beginning to dwindle. Stepping inside I made sure my arrival was heard by the people working within. Feigning a cough they were alerted to my presence and I told them of my plight. I needed all the help I could get.

After trying on nearly every gown in the store within my price range I was settling on the fact that perhaps I would have to settle for something I wouldn't be entirely happy with. A few moments later though one of the dressers walked out towards me with a dress that could have only come from my dreams. Not only could I afford it but it was beautiful and would be sure to make any lady envious when they saw me wearing it. It was silvery blue with a black, intricate velvet trim that encircled the entirety of the skirts hem. Along with the capped sleeves and detailed bodice that consisted of fine stitch and bead work I knew I would never find a gown that could compare.

Once I had returned home with my new purchase I was quick to take the garment upstairs and hang it by my bedside. My father glanced upon it momentarily but I was hesitant to show him it before the ball itself. I wanted to show him that his little girl was finally a lady.

3 days later the day had arrived and there was a knock upon the front door.

"Mr Calvert. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir." One of the dressers from the store in town greeted my father as I showed her into the house. She had kindly offered to help me prepare for the ball that evening and had arrived with a wide array of hair ornaments and many other delights. She had not long lost her own daughter to small pox and I think it was her motherly instinct that made her want to be of assistance to me.

"Mrs Granger, are you sure you will not accept any coins for your trouble? I would be more than happy to pay you in some way." I felt terrible taking up her time and not being able to show my appreciation.

"My dear it is a pleasure. You are a beautiful young lady who is now in possession of an equally captivating dress. I would not be doing my job properly if I were not to make sure it was shown off to its full potential. Come, let's get started." The older, slightly rotund lady urged before bidding a goodbye to my father. He himself venturing into another part of the house to get himself prepared. He was looking nervous to say the least.

Entering my bedroom Mrs Granger carefully took the dress out of its garment bag and laid it out on the bed next to the open window. She said the fresh air would help puff out the ruffled layers and would give the dress a naturally fresher scent. She was the expert, so I trusted her judgement.

Slowly but ever so surely we got to work on getting me ready for the nights festivities. My golden hair had been cleaned and tied into knots, in order to create neat, uniform ringlets when it was brushed out. My hands were soothed, nails buffed into a shine, and teeth polished to extenuate their white nature. I picked out a simple pair of pearl drop earrings and a similar style pendant, putting them on once my hair was finished and in place. It had never looked so elegant. Usually I would just wrap it around a heated tong a few times and let it fall where it wanted. This time however I'd taken time and care. It was overwhelmingly successful.

The final thing to do before getting into my gown was to put some facial products on, a task Mrs Granger was very eager to get working at. I didn't want to alter my appearance too much. I felt best when my face looked natural. After a few moments deciding I opted for some clear pomade to add shine to my lips, a dusting of ground pearl powder to even out my complexion and a dab of lemon extract to the eyelids just to open them up slightly further.

"You look wonderful my dear" Mrs Granger beamed as she took a step back and glanced at the almost complete article.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but stare at myself in the mirror in front of me. I'd never classed myself as a beauty, just someone of average looks but now even I was starting to take notice. Was I pretty?

"I have no doubt your father will have many requests for your hand by the end of the evening. You will have the young men falling at your feet."

"I do not think so Mrs Granger" I started. Standing up from my seat and moving to get into my hoop and corset.

"The purpose of this evening is to find our place within the town's social circle. My father depends on relations with them to ensure our survival. It is not a night for me to go looking for a husband. To be frank that is the last thing I want. I am only just 16 and I am quite happy staying at my father's side for the foreseeable future." I grimaced with the closing words. Mrs Granger was now fastening me into my corset. It was often said that if you could still breathe within a normal capacity whilst wearing one then it was not on tight enough.

"Well then my dear you should be sure to swat them away with your fan. You will have them following you around like stray kittens." We both laughed.

"You have a high opinion of me Mrs Granger. I have seen the ladies that reside in Mystic Falls and I fail to compete with any of them. Trust me when I say I will not have to worry about gaining any unwanted attention tonight. I'm sure the men young and old will be quite satisfied elsewhere."

"We shall see young miss. We shall see."

After a further 10 minutes of pulling on the laces of my corset I was finally strapped in and was ready to put on my dress for the first time since I tried it on in the store. I couldn't wait to see it on along with my hair and jewellery. Fashion was always a passion of mine. Such a shame I could no longer afford to feed it now.

"Wow" I voiced out loud when the dress was finally in place. It fitted like a glove, like it was meant for me and only me. I would treasure it, I would care for it and above all I would show it off.

I dabbed some rose essence of my neck and on my inner wrists, then put on a pair of beaded, heeled slippers which had once belonged to my late mother. Oh how I missed her. Just as I was retrieving a small drawstring bag containing all the essentials such as handkerchiefs and perfume there was a knock upon the door.

"Daughter are you ready? We must make haste."

"I'm ready father. Come in."

When he stepped through the door and took his first glances at me I nearly broke down in tears. I had never seen him look so proud of me, never seen him with such a smile upon his face. I would never forget this moment.

"My little bud has bloomed into a rose" he responded, stepping forward and taking my hand in his.

"If only your mother could see you now my love. You are the image of her."

"You really think so?" I couldn't help the stray tear that fell down my cheek.

"Without any element of a doubt" he grinned sadly, smoothing away the salty pool that cascaded down my porcelain face with his thumb.

A short time after we were on our way. The sun was setting up ahead and the town was bustling as we ventured ever closer to our intended destination. The flurry of dressed up doves was unlike anything I'd seen before. Everyone had set out to impress. I was just one of many.

"So father, what is the name of the family that invited us tonight. I cannot believe I failed in asking you sooner." I almost broke out into giggles as a large white stately home slowly came into view on the horizon.

"My dear, tonight we are welcomed by one of the town's most prominent families. Tonight we have been invited by the Salvatore's."

**So what do you think so far? This was just an establishing chapter so keep that in mind. I have some great ideas for this story and I'm really excited to get stuck into it. Please review and let me know your thoughts on it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE – I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Even though the story is in its initial stages it's pleasing to know that you're all liking where it is heading.**

**I am going to try my best to update every other day so please be sure to follow the story so you're the first to know when the new instalment is up.**

**Enjoy**

My Heart Will Never Be Free – Chapter 2

Pulling into the Salvatore estate I could not help but gasp at the splendour of the building in front of me. Even when we had money and lived in a larger abode it was nothing to compared to this. With its clean white fronting, pillars that went to the roof and large sash windows it was a true sight to behold. I hadn't a chance to see the grounds but I'm sure if the home was anything to go by then they would be breath taking.

"Are you nervous Father? I asked in interest when our carriage came to a stop at the front entrance, people bustling in one after the other.

"My dear, nerves are but a good thing. It is a sign of passion. Do not worry about me daughter. Enjoy the evening and I shall go about my business." He smiled stepping out into the crisp night and then turning back to help step me down onto firm ground.

Taking his hand I steadily exited the carriage and marvelled at my surroundings, the people, the house, the music coming from inside. All of it was beautiful.

"Mr Calvert, it is a pleasure to welcome you to my home." An older, very well kept man greeted when he became aware of our arrival.

"The pleasure is mine Sir." Father responded, shaking Giuseppe Salvatore's hand when it was offered to him. Just glancing at the nobleman in front of me it was clear to see that his politeness was all part and parcel of the spectacle the evening demanded. The friendly nature he evoked with his words and body language did not meet his eyes and I doubt he would have cared whether we attended or not.

"May I introduce my daughter Lauren?" Father continued, edging me forward so I had no choice but to conform to the niceties.

"Mr Salvatore, thank you for inviting us this evening. You have a wonderful home." I couldn't help but praise. There was something about this man that made me not want to be friendly towards him. I didn't feel like this often and I made a conscience decision to bite my tongue should I be in the situation where I might be rude. I was determined to make Father proud of me.

"Miss Calvert your words fill me with joy, and might I add Mr Calvert your daughter is a true vision." His smile was so forced. It was almost painful to watch. He had mastered his acting abilities though. My Father acted the same way when we used to have gatherings at our old estate in Charlottesville. I guess it came with the territory. They were too eager to please and to show people who ruled the roost.

"Why thank you sir, I..." Father began, only to be interrupted by Mr Salvatore, his attention already being drawn to someone else. This would be a long night, for Father at the least.

"I'm sorry Sir, Miss Calvert but I must attend to my other guests. I would introduce you to my sons but they have appeared to have disbanded. Please accept my apologies." The Salvatore head called out, not giving a second glance back to us as he walked away.

Giving a sympathetic smile to Father I kissed him on the cheek and edged him inside. I'd never seen him this hesitant. As far as he was concerned this evening would determine how our future progressed within the town. At the time I had no concept of just how true that was.

"Father everything will be fine. Just go in there, the confident, wonderful man that you are and you will win over the whole of Mystic Falls in no time."

With a quick nod, and a peck on the cheek Father entered the house leaving me standing on the front porch. I kept my eyes on him right up to the point where he introduced himself to what looked like a group of influential's and breathed a sigh of relief. Now Father was immersed I just needed to find something to occupy myself with.

"Excuse me" a deep male voice said from behind me.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I in your way?" I asked politely, instantly moving aside when I thought I might be an obstacle. I must admit my dress, being as large as it was, wasn't the easiest to navigate around.

"No, no you're not in the way. I just thought I better introduce myself. I'm Damon Salvatore" the raven haired, ice-blue eyed, young man smirked whilst reaching out for my hand.

"Lauren Calvert. It's nice to meet you" I greeted happily when Damon lifted my hand to his lips and pecked it before slowly releasing it from his grasp.

"Oh, that's who you are. I know all of the ladies at this party so I was quite shocked when I couldn't identify you." He laughed through a closed mouth. From the way Damon glanced at all the young damsels passing by us it was clear he was what you would call a ladies' man. I could not help but like him though. There was something about his carefree demeanour and cheeky grin that drew me in. Not in the way you may think though. To be sure he was very handsome, one of the most pleasant looking fellows I had ever seen in fact. However, there wasn't that thing between us, that thing you may refer to as attraction. I doubt I could handle Damon, at least in that capacity.

"Well now you can" I giggled in return to his response.

"That is very true. So Miss Calvert..."

"Lauren. Please call me Lauren" I interrupted.

"Very well, Lauren. Would you care to accompany me for a dance in the parlour? Think of it as an initiation." The young Salvatore asked with a determined expression, stepping to my side and putting out his arm so I could link it with his.

"I'd love to, Mr Salva..."

"Damon. Call me Damon."

For the next half an hour my new friend Damon and I danced around the room. Not giving a care to getting any of the steps right and enjoying it immensely. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun.

"You're completely crazy Lauren, do you know that?" Damon shouted over the music, catching his breath at the same time.

"I hope that it is not bad crazy. If that is what you are implying however I may have to go in search of a shotgun. I assume there is one around here somewhere." I joked, feigning anger.

"Haha, calm down girl. It's definitely good crazy. I've never seen any of the other ladies let themselves go like you do. They're all so uptight. That's ok if you just want a quick fumble behind a tree or something, but not so much if you want an actual stimulating conversation" Damon whispered in my ear when the music had quietened down between songs.

"Far too much information Damon. Maybe we should just stick to the dancing and if you're lucky I might help you suss out the young ladies who give everything you want. It's the least I could for you being so nice to me." I laughed, the music picking up again.

"Lauren, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

After a couple more songs Damon and I got thirsty so stepped out into the dining room and got a drink each. After being introduced to a few people and making polite conversation I went back into the room where the dancing was still in full swing. Deciding to finally act a lady for the first time that night I chose to just observe the dancers, rather than join them. It was then that it happened. It was then that I saw him.

Standing on the other side of the room, and capturing the attention of all the young females around him was a young man, a man no older than myself. He was classically handsome, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. His forest green eyes were piercing, even from this distance and his neat light brown hair was luscious and perfectly in place. A man had never captivated me in this way before. He hadn't even spotted me looking in his direction and I was already feeling something inside that made me want to get closer to him.

The gentleman must have felt my gaze on him because it was not long before he looked in my direction. When our eyes finally met it was like they locked into place and every muscle seemed to be frozen in its current position. He made no attempt to look away so I hesitantly tore my eyes away from him. The air became so intense in the moments that followed that I could barely stand to breathe. I could feel his eyes burning into me and it took every ounce of my strength not to look at him again. What was happening to me?

"Hey, are you ok?" Damon asked, returning to my side, gaining a furrowed expression from the man still looking over from the other side of the room,

"I'm fine Damon. I'm perfectly well." I smiled up at him.

"You look like you may need some air or something." Ignoring him completely, I asked him the one question that was filling every part of me.

"Who is that man?" I voiced, quickly glancing over to the person in question.

"Oh, that's my delightful younger brother, Stefan" sarcasm flooding each word. Now that I knew I could definitely see the family resemblance.

"You know what Damon, I think you were right. I do need some air."Not awaiting a response and making my way towards the exit.

"Do you wish me to accompany you?" Damon asked with concern.

"No I'll be ok. Enjoy the festivities"

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure. Oh and Damon, the red head in the green ruffles might be a wise choice. She hasn't taken her eyes off of you all night." I winked gaining a massive grin from the oldest Salvatore son as we lost sight of each other in the crowd.

Exiting the property from the front entrance myself and Father had initially gone through I walked around the perimeter of the house, stopping when I came to a beautiful garden. A collection of flowers, ornamental shrubs and trees stretching as far as the eye could see.

Taking a seat on a stone bench that was situated just in front of the back porch I was finally able to take in and process everything that happened in the last few hours. Meeting Damon was definitely a highlight, as was the dancing. The scale of the whole evening was completely mesmerizing and there was him, his deep green eyes now burned into my mind. I was usually confident around men, I could stand up for myself and wasn't a wilting flower but when it came to even just being in the same room as Stefan Salvatore everything became too much. This man, this person I had never even spoken to was having an effect and it scared me. Whether it was good scared, or bad scared I was yet to determine.

"Penny for your thoughts" a velvety voice asked out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked not fully hearing what the person had said, everything suddenly becoming clear when I looked up and was met with his face.

"Oh, Mr Salvatore" I practically fell backwards from my pew when I spotted it was him.

"Stefan" he requested.

"Stefan" a blush popping onto my cheeks as his name rolled off of my tongue for the first time.

"You looked as if you were thinking very deeply just then." Stefan observed, taking a seat beside me on the bench.

"Me, thinking deeply? I'm a lady, so find that to be impossible." The words falling out of my mouth before I even realised what I was saying. That is what I did you see. Whenever I was in a position where I did not feel one hundred comfortable I tackled it with this strange humour I seemed to possess. Stefan broke into a fit of laughter at my response though and I couldn't help the smile that took over my face. He was happy and for some reason that made me happy too. What was happening to me?

"Oh that cannot be true. Just from the way you've been entertaining my brother proves that. He is quite the piece of work, truth be told."

"How do you know I've been with your brother this evening?" I wondered in interest.

"Honestly?" Stefan asked, fidgeting in his seat and running a hand through his perfectly quaffed hair.

"Yes, honestly" I giggled, awaiting my answer.

"You caught my attention the moment you stepped out of your carriage. I've been building up the courage to come and talk to you all night."

"Oh, I do not quite know what to say to that. I'm flattered, thank you. Please, do not hesitate in coming and talking to me in the future." Wow that was brave, especially for me.

"Very well" he grinned. Was that a look of relief I just saw cross his features?

"Would you accompany me for a few turns around the gardens Miss Calvert?" Stefan then asked out of nowhere, getting to his feet and reaching for my hand before I'd even given him an answer.

"I'd love to, and please call me Lauren."

The rest of the night was spent by Stefan's side. After our walk around the garden we returned to the house, our arms linked and were approached by Damon, who quickly gave me his thanks for securing him a lady friend for the evening.

As a slow waltz began in the next room, Stefan took my hand and led me to dance with the other pairs. He'd heard the pretty notes drifting through the house and didn't want to pass up the opportunity.

"Stefan I have never waltzed before. I do not know what to do" I whispered into his ear, embarrassed at my ignorance.

"Just follow my lead" he smirked.

Not taking his eyes off of me, Stefan closed the distance between us. Placing my left hand on his shoulder and taking my right hand in his left he finished by putting his right hand on my back. I'd never been in such close proximity with a man before, and the fact that man was Stefan made it all the more difficult to concentrate on the actual dance.

"I can't do it Stefan."

"Yes you can, just keep your eyes on me and I'll do everything else. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." Not hesitating in giving my answer. It was true, even after such a short acquaintance.

At that Stefan moved us effortlessly around the room. To someone looking in they would be forgiven in thinking I was well practiced in this particular dance. Truth was Stefan was doing all of the work, and I was more than happy with that.

We danced for what felt like an eternity, our hands and eyes never separating for more than a moment. For a long while it felt as if it was just me and him in the room, but in truth the Salvatore house was bursting at the seams with people, many of those people watching us. We were not aware of it however, we were totally oblivious. It was only when someone interrupted mid turn that we were brought back into reality.

"Stefan I need a word. Excuse us Miss Calvert" Mr Salvatore said, pulling Stefan away from me by his arm. The entire atmosphere changed in that moment. It went from one of joy to one of unease.

"Of course" I smiled forcefully, the people around now going back to their own business and pleasures.

"Lauren, I'll be right back" Stefan promised, frustration evident in his voice as he was about to be ushered away.

"Actually Mr Salvatore I think it is time my daughter and I call it a night" Father suggested when he spotted me amongst the many faces. Turns out he'd been looking for me for the past hour, ready to go home after a long night. He had spotted me dancing with Stefan and couldn't bring himself to stop me. He'd always loved watching me dance.

"Oh ok Father, you're probably right. Thank you for a wonderful night Stefan." I smiled with a blush and a slight air of disappointment in my voice.

"No Lauren, thank you" Stefan grinned, placing my palm in his and putting a kiss upon my hand. I really wished we didn't have to go. I wasn't ready to end my night with the youngest Salvatore just yet.

Once Father and I were in our carriage and departing the ball my mind flooded with visions of Stefan. Every time I closed my eyes there he was staring back at me.

"How was your evening Father?" I asked, genuinely interested but also trying to shake myself out of this haze I had found myself in.

"As well as I could have expected my love. How was your night?"

"Wonderful Father. Better than I can ever have imagined."

**Please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
